


[Snarry, NC-17] Uncaused Cause 无因之因 下

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn





	[Snarry, NC-17] Uncaused Cause 无因之因 下

**********

 

有时哈利不禁觉得，这世上很可能已经没有什么事能让他感到惊讶了。

美好的周六来临，作为第一个真正意义上的假日，小小地欢呼了一声之后，哈利几乎一整天都赖在床上。这个月和上个月的魁地奇杂志他都还没空读。在终于不用担心哪个学生或同事的情况下，他心满意足地躺在柔软的枕头上翻起一页页杂志，沉浸在各队战绩的最新报导分析里，几乎感觉自己会就此和那块柔软的床垫就此融为一体。

一阵强烈的饥饿感唤醒了哈利。毫无印象于自己何时睡着，只感觉躯干某处有块硬物抵着，他缓慢地坐起身来，然后抽出了不知何时压在臀部下方的魁地奇月刊。书页的边角折得厉害，他的枕头还跑到脚边去了……不对，是他整个人头脚位置颠倒地睡到了床尾去。

年轻的前傲罗依然有些迷糊。几个呵欠之后，他换好衣物，套上了袍子，提着油灯慢吞吞地步出了房门。三更半夜的，走廊上相当寂静。带着朦胧的睡意，哈利微微瞇起眼。这样的情景带有某种熟悉感，令他想起了学生时代的种种。

然而有些事偏出了预期。

厨房门后，那映入眼帘的画面让哈利瞬间睡意尽失；无暇考虑一般而言其他人的反应会是如何，视线和那双漆黑的眼睛对上时，哈利的背脊一阵发凉，满脑子都只有“完蛋了”的念头。

若说深夜遇见斯内普并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事，那么一个气定神闲的，端着一盘兰姆葡萄起司蛋糕坐在餐桌前凝视的斯内普如何？顺带一提，毫无疑问地，他的魔杖早在同一瞬间不偏不倚地指向哈利。

只消看看眼前的情况吧，年轻的前傲罗确定自己必然是撞见了一个重大的秘密。斯内普正悄悄地……而且是一个人在三更半夜时所作的事，无论那是什么，都代表着他不想让他人参与，甚至于仅仅是目击。

更何况他瞧见了什么？──黑与白、猫与鼠、温布恩黄蜂队（Wimbourne Wasps）和苹果地神剑队（Appleby Arrows）──兰姆葡萄起司蛋糕以及西弗勒斯．斯内普？

要命。依照他对这男人的了解，对方很可能正在思考如何灭口。一忘皆空对他而言很有可能还不够保险。

目光紧黏在斯内普手中的盘子上头，哈利忽然感觉自己简直不是一般的倒霉。天知道他只是想吃个夜宵，天知道他就不该搔那颗梨子。那数度使他得以趋吉避凶的直觉全然失灵。

即使相当艰难，他仍然挤出了一句招呼：“嗨……教授。”

“波特。”年长的男人平静地说道。与他预期的截然相反，在确认来人之后，斯内普利落地收回了魔杖，继续将注意力集中在他面前的蛋糕上头。就像哈利存不存在都与他无关。

悄悄地松了口气。哈利谨慎地在斯内普对面的位置坐下，他并不是很满意这种得侧身面对门口的桌椅布置，那会让他有种不安全感。不过显然他的同事也是这么想的。那个男人早占去了唯一可以清楚掌握入口情形的那把椅子，后方和两侧都是坚实的石墙……一个不用担心遭受袭击的位置。

也许不该这么想，但哈利不得不承认，有那么短暂的片刻，他的确感到他们有一定程度的……相似。

“哇噢，那块蛋糕真的在持续地减少……”二十分钟后，一个撑到不行的救世主无聊地想着。

哈利将椅子前后倒反了过来，他的下巴和双臂此刻都搁在椅背上头。在解决双份烤牛肉、炸薯条和约克夏布丁以后，他又盛了一大勺土豆泥、二条腊肠和少许豌豆苗。最后，当哈利以一份香草冰淇淋搭配巧克力松糕作为结尾时，他能感觉到斯内普正在打量着他……或者是他盘中的食物。

要是有人想出手袭击的话，此刻是最好的时机。哈利连一根手指也不想动。任何人要是把自己搞得像刚吞下了一整条羊腿的蛇，大抵都会呈现类似的懒散样子。

“说实在的，他们就不能找点脑子正常的新人来任教吗？”哈利没头没脑地说道。他喜欢闲聊，在这种几乎动弹不得的情况下，动动口还是可行的。不过话说回来，当初他们也不认为斯内普是什么正常选择。

餐桌那头，斯内普停下了手边动作，冷冷地看了他一眼。“这显然是自你开始的惯例。”

“嘿！”哈利高声抗议道。如果不是胃部沉甸甸的，他都要激动地跳起来了！那个教占卜学的家伙可是比他早来了一个月！

“我听说了一件事。就在今日下午，某人去探视了我们……遭遇了一点小小不幸意外的同事，”没理会他的剧烈反弹，拖着某种“本人对之相当有意见”的语调，斯内普慢吞吞地说道，“还带着我的个人收藏品之一，是了，恰好是能消除一名变成两栖类的巫师困境的解药。我假设你对此略有耳闻？”

“他只是不觉得那名同事的为人有多坏。”哈利爽快地承认道。再说，那瓶解药本来就是制作者交由他保管的，只是他将使用的时机稍加提前罢了。

斯内普发出了一记不屑的哼声。“怜悯所有人，宽恕所有人，我很怀疑再来会是什么，波特。开始麻瓜神职者的那套布道吗？”

“随你说，”不在意地以最小幅度耸了耸肩，哈利补充道，“反正他还得躺上几晚才能恢复人样。”

“我曾表达过对于这点的关切之情吗？”修长的手指捏着银叉的末梢，慢条斯理地从又一块黄澄色的奶酪蛋糕前端划过，切下一小块三角。

一连串动作就像处理魔药材料一样，精准利落，而且恰到好处。哈利忍不住多看了几眼。可惜即使是在麻瓜世界也好像没有什么切蛋糕大师的头衔──他胡乱想着──毕竟不是每个人都能用叉子将食物处理成大小相等的块状。

“想要的话，你可以自己去拿一块。”斯内普忽然抬眼看了看他，脸上写满了“这块蛋糕属于本人所有”的不悦。

“什么？……噢，不是，只是……”只是什么？想看你的动作？即使是真的，那听起来也太不合宜了，哈利略为慌张地抓了抓头发，一句话不受控制地脱口而出：“这是个秘密吗，只在独处时吃蛋糕？”

──该死的，他说出来了。

它当然是个秘密。这么多年来，他还真没见过年长的男人对正餐之后的那些甜点表现出一丁点类似的热情。即使到了现在，当他们一同在大厅用餐时，斯内普也总是最早离开教师席的那个。何止饭后点心，那男人看上去连正餐都不太感兴趣。

“只是个习惯。”过了一会，斯内普说道，神情看上去显得高深莫测，如果他的手中不是还握着银叉，而银叉的末端还埋在蛋糕里的话。“就像你说过的，它难于更改。”

哈利没有注意到那些细节。他完全被话语中的信息给吸引了……那令他自然地想起自己的喜好是如何形成的。

“我小时候……”才刚开口哈利就愣住了。情况看来有些尴尬，他正在试图做什么？和斯内普分享自己的童年？

“没什么，抱歉，”哈利揉了揉脸，“只是想起一些不重要的往事。”

他知道魔药大师会以惯用的手段来表示自己的兴趣缺缺，也许是一阵声响，或者是简短的辛辣词句，诸如此类，天知道。

然而超乎预料的是，他等到了别的。

斯内普安静地注视着他，以一种奇特的方式，几乎能称之为温和。如果这样的目光并非来自于斯内普，哈利几乎会以为那当中夹杂着某种……某种什么，他不知道。他的眼神不由自主地别开了。

过了一会，餐桌另一端重新传来了金属轻敲在瓷制器皿上的细微声响。

“据我所知，波比和你谈过。她说你似乎不太……适应这里。”

“谈过什么？……噢，我的确说过，那两个学生几乎把我整惨了，”想起前些时日的惨况，哈利仍不禁皱眉，“所以我对她说，我可能可以跑去和邓不利多校长一起养蜂。”

年长的男人猛然停下了动作，模样就像是被噎到──不，他没有──在哈利连忙起身要弄杯水来时，魔药大师露出一脸无可忍受的表情，再度动起了手中的叉子。

“有时我真没想到你能这么天才，哈利．波特。”他熟练地将盘中剩余的一些碎屑挤压成块，一并捞起送入口中，“每次你和阿不思一要傻呼呼地搞些什么，那么结局就只会以灾难的形式落幕。”

“什么？我哪……”想起大战刚结束后，他和阿不思二人兴冲冲地放烟火结果差点烧了温室的那次，于是哈利断然改口，“至少你得承认那个主意应该不错吧？只要不怕被螫得到处跑，我真的考虑过写封信给阿不思──”

“哪怕任何一个像他这样的人，若还剩余一点理智，都会把你留在学校或魔法部。”斯内普慢吞吞地说道，“恕我冒昧直言。对了，这些年来你都在哪，波特？”

哈利奋力地在回忆中搜寻着，想找出些例证来反驳。毫无疑问，他失败了。于是他只能瞪着眼前正挂着一脸假笑边享用甜食的家伙，斟酌着此刻若是强行夺走他的盘子会不会少几根手指──魔药大师给自己又弄了一碟饼干，里头塞有许多巧克力颗粒的那种。

 

**********

 

在与缺乏经验的学生来场友好的魁地奇赛这件事上，哈利．波特的确胜之不武，但当霍琦夫人加入拦阻行动，而他又再一次顺利地逮住了金飞贼……那么情况就全然是另一回事了。

当同队的学生欢呼着朝这名教师一拥而上时，满身大汗的哈利同样在挥舞着拳头，大声地咆哮着他们的口号。赛季即将到来，人人斗志高昂。一方面是去年碰上世界杯的举行年份，放完长假回来，仍旧沉浸在余韵之中的小巫师们拼比时太过奋力，以致比赛中伤情频传，各院结下了比往年更多的梁子，有待今年清偿；另一方面，今年霍格沃茨甚至邀请到了一名重量级的嘉宾──来自世界杯的冠军队伍──布基纳法索队的找球手乔舒亚．桑卡拉。

虽然不知道哪个学院最终能胜出，不过可以肯定的是，庞弗雷夫人会比去年更加忙碌。

胡乱塞了点食物填饱肚子，哈利心满意足地离开了大厅。

“嗨，晚上好……需要帮忙吗？”将门推开一条缝，心情极佳的哈利将头探进室内张望着，双手则仍旧谨慎地抵在门板侧边，以防斯内普可能心血来潮地想把访客的脑袋直接夹掉什么的。

昨天那二名消失了几乎整个月份的学生总算回到了课堂上，而且乖巧温驯得如羔羊。这让刻意板着脸的哈利整整二节课都在心底暗自发笑。于是晚上他特意出外跑了一趟，运气很好，得以拎了盒提拉米苏回去给斯内普。那份小小的甜点来自一间去年在霍格莫德新开的店家，他们的热巧克力和提拉米苏都一级棒，但是营业时间一直相当随兴。哈利并不怀疑，如此意外喜爱着甜食的斯内普同样知道它。

事实上在见到它的外盒包装时，哈利发誓，他的同事一眼就认出了来历。即使表情没有多少变化，但他能感受到斯内普其实相当高兴……不知怎的，那当中有些什么让哈利今天也打算绕来看看这个男人。

也许是一个爱吃甜点的斯内普实在太过令他好奇。

“晚上好，”斯内普抬起头说道。显然在哈利进门之前，他一直在专注地批改论文。墨水瓶旁边摆了一杯茶，看上去已经冷掉一段时间了。“你不用改作业吗，波特？我还以为那些学生看上去之所以失魂落魄，与他们的黑魔法防御教授脱离不了关系。”

哈利咧嘴一笑。“我给他们布置了需要实际练习的作业，下堂课验收。”闻言斯内普不以为然地哼了一声，在那份论文上头用力地又写下了一串评语，“所以，这就是你总是能来打搅我工作的原因。”

“只是来看看你有没有需要什么，也许我能做点什么。”

“你想做什么？处理这些毫无意义的垃圾？”斯内普皱起眉头，嘟囔了几句。哈利注意到他正以快要能折断羽毛笔的力道回头修改几个词，这个男人今晚看上去心浮气躁。这并不寻常，彷佛有些事正困扰着他。

“发生了什么吗？你看上去似乎不太……呃，高兴。”

“而你看上去相当令人厌烦。”斯内普忽然一脸厌恶地说道，“为什么我总得看到你，哈利．波特。米勒娃应该让你住到格兰芬多塔去，地窖里多了个四处打探的傲罗成天闲晃实在令人──”

“够了。”哈利听见自己的声音冷冷地说道。

斯内普不该提到那个的。他咬着牙，忍住所有的情绪，僵硬地道了晚安，转身离开了斯内普的办公室。

 

哈利是被一阵敲门声吵醒的。

回到房后，简单地冲过澡，他一头栽倒到床上，没几分钟就睡着了。一个个梦境缠绕着他，短暂且破碎，当中每个人都冲着这名前傲罗横眉竖目地指责起来，都是些与现实无关的奇怪事情，毫无逻辑……直到他看见了一张脸。

是那个最终在他们围捕行动中逃掉了的罪犯，他在人群之中走着，还没见到哈利……这时耳边传来一阵敲击声，停顿了一下，而后又响起，期间哈利死死瞪着那张脸，直到那些声响将他带回现实为止。

即使被强行从睡眠之中挖醒的感觉很糟，他仍旧跳下床，迅速地套上靴子去开了门。

也许是他眼花了，门外站着斯内普。

“我记得自己说过‘够了’。”哈利皱着眉说道。此刻他没有心情招待任何人，也不打算再展开任何一场争吵。他的情绪很糟，但至少有权利一个人待着，好好睡上一场觉。

“你的确说了，但是……”斯内普有些迟疑地说道。

魔药大师此刻的表情着实难以解读，类似于烦恼，又好像充满厌恶，还有一些挣扎以及其他别的什么……哈利决定去洗把脸，好让自己保持足够的清醒。他至少得听听对方要说些什么。在他们不欢而散后，能有什么事让斯内普会主动来找他？……他承认自己产生了一点好奇。

“但是什么？”哈利问道。

“我还没为前一晚的事付你钱，那份提拉米苏。”

“什……哈啊？等等，你特地找来就是要付我钱？梅林啊，我说过那是给你的谢礼，”发出一声挫败的呻吟，哈利摆了摆手，“先进来吧。走廊上很冷，而且我们站在这里讨论这些，天，我只能说实在太滑稽了。”

顺手让壁炉的火烧得更旺些，示意对方坐在那张单人沙发上，哈利转身去给二人冲了些茶，等待的期间顺便用冷水泼了泼脸。

“好了，现在说吧。”一切都就绪之后，他坐了下来，双手在双膝之间搓了搓。

斯内普瞪着他的茶杯，似乎并不打算去碰它。事实上他连糖都没加。“我已经说了。”他的口风很紧。

知道自己很可能只是白费力气，但他总得一试。哈利深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出。“我不知道这之间有什么误会，或者特殊的理由，让你想到应该付我钱，但那是谢礼。虽然只是小小的心意，但我不希望自己的感谢显得很廉价……我不明白，教授。你当时没有拒绝，我也看不出为什么现在你要这么做。”

“它当时是，但现在不同。”斯内普扼要地指出，“经历今晚的事，你大概会想收回任何一样……馈赠。”

“为什么我该那样想？”哈利困惑地问道。他忽然觉得自己陷入了某种混乱之中。然而即使完全不理解斯内普的逻辑，那并不妨碍他清楚自己并非站在同样角度，“难道我应该因为一些不愉快然后跟你追讨一份蛋糕吗？那样未免也太小心眼了──听上去像是我们还该因此仇视彼此不相往来什么的……等等，你不会刚好就是那样想的吧？”

斯内普没有说话。他的沉默给出了答案。

简直──无法置信。哈利瞪大了眼睛，好半天合不拢嘴。他实在很想检测看看这个男人身上是否出了什么异状，他今天的表现太不正常了……还是这才是他的真实样子？

“总之，事情就是如此。”斯内普僵硬地说道，“如果你乐意告诉我价格的话，我明天再让学生──”

“不，不，你不用那么做。我不想要──我是说──”直到真正出声阻止的那刻，哈利才意识到自己的想法，“我没有要再回到以前那种相处模式的打算。虽然我们那么多年以来一直憎恨着彼此，而且直到前阵子，情况也好不到哪去……可是……我们合作的几次结果都并不坏。”

他想起了战争末期的几次双人行动。即使那时二人的关系也谈不上和谐，但某种默契却一直存在于他们之间。那曾让哈利一度感到别扭，现在回想起来却挺有意思的。

发出一记类似于嘲笑的短促声响，斯内普的目光缓缓地移到了哈利脸上，眼中带着不折不扣的审视，“所以那让你觉得可以容忍……这些？你真的以为你与我能够和平共处？”

“为什么不？结果好，一切都好。至少我觉得青蛙那招实在很酷。”强忍着睡意，哈利拿起茶杯啜了一口，“还有，你也不像以前那么频繁地刻意激怒我了──想都别想，我都几岁了，不会再轻易上钩的。”

“我去了一趟麻瓜界。”斯内普突然轻声说道。

哈利瞬间停住了动作。

晚餐的时候，魔药大师的确没有出现在大厅。隐隐感到这段话接下来的内容与魔药大师今日的浮躁情绪有关……然而这名叙述者也很可能随时改变他的心意。毕竟斯内普看上去就是那类……当你在做某事之前，已经先明白自己绝对会为此感到后悔的样子。

不想有任何惊动斯内普的可能，哈利紧紧阖上嘴，尽可能地屏住了呼吸，顺带像个蹑手蹑脚的小贼一样，悄悄地将手中的杯子搁回了桌上。

“在那里遇到了一点……不愉快。动身前我早该料到的。但那与你确实无关，波特，我不该……把事情搞得一团糟。”

意识到这可能已经是这个男人最接近道歉的表达方式，为着这难得的坦白，哈利掩饰着讶异之情，试着让气氛变得轻松点。“反正以前也没少发生过，但是你说出来了，至少我就知道有什么在困扰着你，而不是你真的那么烦我。”

“我看不出这二者有何区别，”斯内普以一种严厉的口吻质疑道，“它们在结果上是相同的。”

“要我来说，现在这才是结果。”揉了揉眼睛，哈利喃喃说道。为什么一个斯莱特林会拼命把话题导向不利于自己的一端？还是其实是自己已经争辩得有点神智不清了？斯内普很可能都没有意识到，他已经在和一名格兰芬多认真讲道理了，这太好笑了，“差别就在于……如果你想知道的话，先生。就只是我比较喜欢这个，而不是另一个。对了，一直忘了问：我们可以互称教名了吗？”

没等魔药大师反应，一股脑说完想说的，哈利就安祥地睡着了。

 

**********

 

骑在扫帚上，哈利缓慢地飞在魔药大师的旁边，不时忽前忽后地绕上个几圈，“真的不需要载你一程吗，西弗勒斯？不用担心我的技术，要是真的摔下去了还有你的魔药──”

斯内普大步走着，面色阴沉。“别逼我收回那个愚蠢且错误的决定，波特。”

刚陪着拉文克劳的队伍打完练习赛──更确切而言是哈利一人就痛宰了对面那群斯莱特林──心情依旧相当亢奋的哈利远远就看到了从禁林边缘走出来的斯内普……不，现在是西弗勒斯了。看准了脱身的好理由，他立刻飞了过去。

纵使热爱魁地奇，但这不代表哈利同样乐于被迫与霍琦夫人聊上数小时的赛事概况。查德里火炮队这一季的赛绩依旧烂得不行，更糟的是变得犯规频频，这名行事严正的灰发女巫对此可是有很多话要讲。

“好吧，那么待会见。”哈利笑了笑，知道最好还是别做得太过火。晚餐前他还想先泡个澡。在十月底的寒风中剧烈运动之后，回到自己的窝里享受热水所能给予的舒适感，这点是清洁咒永远都无法取代的。

舒服地让大半身子都滑入热水里，哈利仰头盯着浴室的天花板。

昨晚的僵持局面，到后来还是他占了上风。至少他个人是这么认为的。虽然说服魔药大师相信他真的不打算纠缠于这二件事，就让哈利费了九牛二虎之力，而且老实说，在他醒来之后已经把内容忘掉了大半……

还是那句老话：“结果好，一切都好。”

也许和魔药学教授保持来往一事对大多数人只能意味着绝对的酷刑，但哈利再也无法产生类似的感想。除了那些戳到他唯一痛处的时刻以外，那个男人其实相当……有趣。如果斯内普的言词如刀刃一般锐利，那么他也同样有着长在刀锋边上的幽默感。只是平日里，刀尖同样沾着大量的，令人难以恭维的恶意。

──然而那就是全部了吗？

即便说出去很可能没有人会理解……哈利发现自己能够接受这样的西弗勒斯．斯内普。

与随处可见的欢迎不同，在魔药大师这里，他所有的名声都讨不了好处，很可能还正好相反。但是从很多地方看来，西弗勒斯待他也与面对其他人时的态度不同。

虽然仍未有足够清晰的头绪，然而就如同那个昨晚所作出的宣言，他并不打算放弃现在的相处模式。哈利模模糊糊地想着，不确定自己在期待什么。

像是要一口气补回这些年忙于工作以致错过的飞行时光，这两天他就像个精力过剩的青少年一样，几乎无节制地把所有的体力都耗费在魁地奇上头。这种行为所能造成的后果──毫不意外地与前段时期的忙碌后果相同──他又躺在浴缸里睡着了。

 

外头下着雨。从禁林走回城堡的路上，哈利早已被雨水浸得浑身湿透。

时间已经不早了，感到有些饥饿，他缓缓地走入大厅，一眼就看见西弗勒斯坐在教师席上。他的身旁没有其他教师，学生长桌上也没有任何一名学生。明明是用餐时间，整个礼堂内部却空荡荡的，除了他们以外没有半个人。

但是哈利一点也不觉得意外，彷佛一切理当如此。

西弗勒斯正在慢条斯理地吃着糖浆馅饼。他只着了一件白衬衫，袖口卷到了肘部。哈利注意他并未使用一旁的银叉……相反地，他伸出了修长的食指与中指，让它们沾满上头的凝脂奶油。在将它们送近嘴边时，他微微伸出舌尖，像只猫一样小心地反复舔着自己的手指。

无预警地，一块混着糖浆的奶油自西弗勒斯的指节滴落，沾到了手腕内侧，而后缓缓地沿着他袒露出来的前臂滑下。先是楞了一下，然后西弗勒斯低下了他的头颅，缓缓地自手肘底端舔去了那道甜腻的痕迹，

咽了口口水，哈利一步步走上前去。他感到下身正逐渐觉醒。

西弗勒斯先是感兴地抬头望向他，而后勾起了嘴角，身躯往后一靠，漆黑的眼中闪动着炙热的情感；他微仰起下巴，对着逐步走近的哈利做了个“过来”的口型。

哈利目不转睛地注视着眼前的画面。他怎能移开目光？那个男人光是眼神就能令他硬得发疼。

 

“噗、哈阿……咳咳！”挣扎着将身子撑出了水面，哈利抓着颈子剧烈地呛咳了好一阵。他要是再这样睡着，有几条命大概都不够。几乎可以预见斗大的 “哈利．波特，魔法界的救世主？或者最愚蠢的名人──活下来又把自己弄死的男孩？”印在每一份预言家日报的头版上，并附上一张霍格沃茨的浴室照片。

擦干了头发，抹去雾气后他照了照镜子，忽然一阵沮丧。

回想一幕幕梦境内容，他的心脏仍强烈鼓动着，久久无法平静。察觉这个事实让哈利的内心既惊骇又甜蜜，不知道自己该庆幸那只是个梦境，还是该失望它就仅仅是个梦境。这些相互矛盾的情绪之所以会形成，源头只有一处。它们全都清楚地指向了一名男人：西弗勒斯．斯内普。

到了这个年纪，哈利以为他已经足够清楚自己想要什么、不要什么。和青春期的懵懂，带着探索性质的恋情不同，毕业以后，十年之间他遇过太多的试探和追逐游戏……认真的关系总是很难持续。每当他想奉献自己的……无论是什么，以延续一段长久稳固的恋情的时候，就会敏锐地察觉到对方并不是真的在关心着他本身。

因为他是哈利．波特，所以大众认为他理当得到一切最好的；也因他是哈利．波特，所以他们惯于以最好的期望来要求他。

他知道方才所经历的不仅是个白日梦，或者随机塞进脑中人事物的那种一般梦境。那些梦不会让他在醒来好一阵后还心跳如雷……那更像是一直埋藏在他的潜意识之中，对于这名年长同事的真正感受。

但是在所有人里头，他真的……偏偏认准了斯内普？

这下他真的会开始憎恨我，比以往都还要恨。哈利自嘲地想着。退一万步来说，先别提这是不是真的那种……真正的坠入情网，或者这名对象到底合不合适。光想到魔药大师知悉之后会有的反应，哈利不禁悲惨地觉得，也许自行从天文塔上跳下去是个不错的主意。

同时沉浸在烦忧和亢奋二种情绪之中，哈利花了很长一段时间才让心情稍微恢复平静。挂钟的指针指向十一点。他感到一阵强烈的饥饿，却又不幸地丧失了食欲──简直像所有发生在自己身上的事都要跟他对着干。

决定还是去拿点三明治充饥，哈利走出了房门。

 

**********

 

周五的夜晚，哈利独自一人坐在桌前振笔疾书。他的周遭几乎被大量的书籍和羊皮纸堆栈而成的海洋给淹没。

过了一会，他舔了舔嘴唇，举起手中的清单，逐条检视着上头的信息。这是耗费了他二日所有私人时间而成的战果。在这成堆畅销的美食指南以及相关介绍书籍中，他找出了普遍评价最好的几个店家，并且记下了它们各别最具代表性的招牌甜点。

永远，别想打倒一个格兰芬多出身的救世主。

昨日上午，一觉醒来以后，哈利迅速地接受了现实。他要作的仅仅是再次确认，确认那是否就是他想要的──去接近令多数人闻之色变的魔药大师，并且在最终获得他的青睐。

年轻的前傲罗很早就出现在教师席上，大厅预料中的没什么人。他慢吞吞地给自己弄了一碗麦片，以及一盘培根、炒蘑菇和荷包蛋。当熟悉的黑色身影出现在视线里时，他不得不强迫自己表现出一副漫不经心的模样。

答案再明确不过了。直到西弗勒斯的袍子擦过他的座位后头，哈利握着汤匙的手指仍在微微颤抖。

一旦清楚自己该做什么，他便毫不犹豫地将之付诸实行。向米勒娃报备之后，他在周四傍晚幻影移形到了麻瓜伦敦，凭着印象来到了几年前曾造访过的某间大型连锁书店。

由于执行跟监任务之需，当时他和其他二名傲罗在那附近徘徊了整整三天，然后才被告知负责整理数据的同事一开始就搞错了地名；几名负责外勤的傲罗纷纷对此表达愤怒，但也没能让这些人深刻检讨……直到比尔博姆在前年一举收割了他们的性命。

傲罗生涯中这类事情层出不穷，他很早就更加地提升了对个人安全的警惕心……即使经过层层筛选和训练，组织成员依旧显得相当不可靠。你不会永远都能成功预测在什么时候，哪个环节，是谁搞出了那个害死所有人的纰漏。

有着这样的认知，哈利简直不知道自己为什么一直没转过弯来。

他是那么地高兴于西弗勒斯的……最基本的接纳，还有那个男人的称赞，他们的合作……梅林吶，他还出于冲动拥抱过他。逐渐回想起更多的细节，哈利只觉得自己是个货真价实的大傻瓜。

只消看看他这一段期间都在考虑和担心什么就知道了。事情一牵涉到西弗勒斯，他才不在乎其他人会怎么想，一直以来，在他们的互动中，他只专注于那个男人自身的想法。

明明有那么多的迹象……然而在梦境将真正的答案揭晓之前，他根本未曾意识过自己心向何方。

周六深夜，他带着精心挑选的蒙布朗踏进了霍格沃茨的厨房。正好赶在魔药大师准备享用一块寻常可见的松糕以前。遭到阻止时，西弗勒斯展现出了彷佛要将他生吞活剥的怒意。

哈利连忙将一路拎着的小盒子放到桌上，还轻轻地朝西弗勒斯的方向推了推。

显然在第一时间辨认出了店家的标志，年长的男人眼中闪过一丝愉悦。他深吸了一口气，接着像是不由自主地倾身向前，视线紧黏着那个小巧的盒子大约有一世纪之久……而后才勉为其难地分了一些注意力给哈利。“这又是……为了什么，波特？是了，祝贺你，为现在甚至还未到期末，我们的黑魔法防御术教授已经成功地让整班学生都躺进了医疗翼──”

“你真是个混账，你知道的对吧，”察觉对方的心情极佳，哈利顺势假惺惺地抱怨起来，“我排了很长的队伍才抢到这个蛋糕，轮到时还就只剩下一个……”

下个瞬间，那对黑色的眼睛立刻充满警惕地凝视着他。那令哈利忍不住想要微笑。他神情无辜地摊开双手，边往后退了几步。“不，我不会跟你抢，西弗勒斯。我保证。”

“你可以试试，波特。”西弗勒斯拉过了小纸盒，满意地说道。边用指尖挑开包装纸，他的另一手还按在魔杖上。

嘿，拜托，那只不过是个蒙布朗。哈利咽回了差点脱口而出的想法。

虽然很不情愿，但在魔药大师用叉子划开栗子蛋糕的侧边，利落地取下一块之后，哈利还是把视线转开了……不过如果只是小小地偷瞄一眼……操操操，他立刻就后悔了，这个男人吃蛋糕时该死的性感。就像周三梦境重现，哈利用力地咽下口水，不要去想西弗勒斯的手指……也不要去想他的嘴唇或者舌……停！

他用力掐了掐自己的手臂，同时幸运地想起了一件事，正好用来转移注意力。“你、呃……你喜欢水果馅饼吗？”

西弗勒斯狐疑地看了满脸涨红的哈利一眼。“你还好吗？这里太热了？”

“大概是吧。出门前我挑了件厚羊毛衣就套上了，忘了麻瓜世界在这种季节里到处都开着暖气，”他脸红但气不喘地撒着谎，“你还没回答我的问题。”

“水果馅饼？霍格沃茨的就比一般市售的好上许多。我假设你知道阿不思曾为此做过什么。那是他最为卓越的贡献之一。”

哈利摇了摇头。毕业后他就离开了学校，一年里与阿不思通信的次数不过寥寥几回，更别提其他教职员了。他没多少机会听到这些轶闻。

“那个老人动用了些技巧，弄来了霍格莫德某间店的下午茶套餐食谱。你的胃至今仍蒙受恩惠，波特。不过，如果是麻瓜伦敦，我相信有更好的选择。哈罗德里头有一间店，除了水果馅饼，它在晚餐时段供应的小羊排并不算太糟。”

“你知道他们的小羊排？”哈利略为惊讶。那正是他打算提及的店家。看来西弗勒斯对这些餐厅信息知道的比他还多，这么多年以来，他到底是怎么成功地隐藏起自己的爱好？……又或者只是无人关心过他的喜好。

想到自己前不久都还能算是当中的一员，哈利忽然有些不是滋味。

“我是喜欢甜点，不是味觉坏了只吃甜的。”西弗勒斯抱怨地说道。显然误解了哈利话中的意思，他的神情明显不悦，“你以为我是什么，波特，某个整天待在办公室里乐呵呵地吃着柠檬雪宝和薄荷糖的老巫师？”

也许听上去相当无可救药，但哈利默默地觉得这么抱怨着的魔药大师相当的……可爱。即使西弗勒斯看上去仍旧一脸余怒未消，他的表情使他显得太过严厉、难以亲近，哈利依旧有着想要亲吻他的冲动。

我一定是没救了。他相当平静地想道。

 

**********

 

在哈利接连着几天都变着花样进贡甜点之后，魔药大师的怀疑也逐渐堆积到了某个高度。

“告诉我，你究竟需要什么，波特，”隔着办公桌，他恼怒地朝哈利抛去一记瞪视，“一瓶福灵剂？还是狼毒药剂？你出门时被狼人咬到了吗？──我不禁开始怀疑自己的收藏是否有了什么严重的损失。”

这真是个好问题。哈利努力地想了一会，结果依旧令人失望，如同多数时候他想掩饰什么的下场。

“呃……庆祝万圣节如何？”他尴尬地说道，这个理由听上去连他自己都不相信。

西弗勒斯面无表情地说：“待会有晚宴。”

正当哈利支支吾吾想着各种可能的理由时，一名斯莱特林的学生来到了魔药学教授的办公室门口，他的出现适时地打断了这场谈话。彷佛得到缓刑，哈利松了口气，借机离开了拷问现场。

他想让西弗勒斯知道自己的感情吗？答案自然是肯定的。可是还不是时候。单是哈利喜欢拥有他的陪伴，这类在一周以来愈发明朗的事实，很可能就足以将那个男人吓死。西弗勒斯总有着那么多的考虑，他的身前布满了一层又一层的防备。哈利很难明白那是为什么，他知道自己在魔药大师面前是如此简单易懂，犹如一张白纸，以致无法理解一个人为何要对着一张白纸反复地揣测猜疑。

整理起仪表的时候，哈利忍不住朝着镜中的自己挤眉弄眼，比划着各种能强调肌肉线条的动作。不知怎的他有点紧张，不像是因为一遇到万圣节他往往没什么好事──包括这几年经手的重大案件，它们也都集中发生在十月份──显得这个日子相当不吉利的缘故，他的紧张感更像是因为一些傻呼呼的理由，好比这是他和西弗勒斯（而不是斯内普）共同经历的第一个万圣节。

虽然想确认一切看上去都好好的再离开房间，但哈利很快就放弃了。问题依旧在他的头发。整理了半天，它们顶多变得像是富有生命力的野草，而不是植物根茎与枯枝混合而成的鸟巢。

晚宴上米勒娃致词时也顺带宣布了乔舒亚．桑卡拉会出席十二月份的魁地奇赛事，这名在世界杯中表现杰出的找球手甚至有可能担当某场比赛的裁判──目前还不能确定会是哪二个学院之间的竞赛。消息一出，学生长桌那头迸出了震耳欲聋的欢呼声，许多男孩子举杯相互碰撞，即便对这项运动不是那么热衷者，在节日宴会特有氛围的感染之下，情绪都显得很高昂。

哈利满脸笑容地看着眼前的一切，偶尔朝祝贺他顺利渡过回校第一个月的考验的同事举杯致意。这感觉很好，热闹、快乐，而且全员平安，看着一张张年轻稚嫩的脸庞显露着无忧无虑的样子……远离战争阴影和损害的世代。他还没从教师席上感受过这些。这让他意识到那些旧有的恐怖，来自伏地魔的威胁已经很远很远了。

这或许是个很棒的万圣节。他瞄了瞄隔着二个座位的西弗勒斯，甚是愉快地想着。而它也确实是。事实上一直到大厅的门再度无预警地遭人推开为止，都没有什么事来破坏哈利的好心情。

“抱歉，冒昧来访，”现任傲罗司司长加德文．罗巴兹朝女校长点了点头，他的身后站着二名年轻的傲罗，“我们有点急事要找哈利……波特教授。”

 

他们并没有逗留太久。只是在那之后，哈利一直没有再回到晚宴上头。中途离席的西弗勒斯遇到了正打算回自己房间的哈利，将他给领回了办公室。

“罗巴兹特意来找你。某件事情……足以让他急到无法等待──”魔药大师凝视着明显心不在焉的哈利，刻意拖长了“等待”这个字眼，“宴会结束后再私下与当事人会晤。告诉我，波特，到底发生了什么？”

过了一阵子，哈利迟迟地抬起头，怔楞着望向他的同事，像是才刚意识到对方的存在。后者一脸不耐地又重述了一次方才的问题，然后示意他喝下眼前的玩意。

哈利顺从地捧起了那杯冒着烟的深色液体。闻起来不坏，像是热可可。

“也没什么，这次是说真的，”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，凑到杯缘喝了一口，“加德文只要求我最近注意一点，尽量少离开学校。”

“而那却让你看起来深受打击。”西弗勒斯挑起了一边眉毛，似乎尚未完全相信他的说词。

“也不是，就是觉得有点奇怪。猫头鹰能做到的事，他根本没必要亲自跑上这一趟。这并不寻常，或者说不符合傲罗司的行事风格。我总觉得有点不太对劲，感觉就像是……其实发生了些什么。但是实际上我完全没有根据。甚至和你一样，我真的毫无头绪。”

双双陷入了瓶颈之中。西弗勒斯在壁炉前方来回踱步的期间，哈利一直皱着眉沉思。他总有很强烈的预感，有什么正在等待着机会浮出水面。可能是傲罗生涯所磨练出来的直觉。

西弗勒斯忽然停下了脚步。他猛然转过身来，冷不防地问道：“波特，你为什么放弃了前一份工作？”

“那个……不是什么愉快的事。”哈利犹豫了一会。他说的是事实。虽然离职时没被要求保密，他也不会想多提，“你真的想听？”

没有正面回答那个问题，取而代之地，西弗勒斯以一种古怪的，像是相当抗拒的语气陈述道“我本该追问米勒娃的。在你回来之前。她曾提过一点……而我发现自己的理解可能并不准确。在影响因素的层面，与事实有些偏差。”

西弗勒斯说完了？但是他都说了什么？眨了眨眼，哈利决定诚实以告：“我听得不是很明白，西弗勒斯。这件事占据了我的大脑，我恐怕没办法一边烦它一边跟上你的……嗯，抽象用词？”

“那是说，本来我个人怀疑你是解决不了某个麻烦，或在某件事面前决定转身逃跑。要将印象中那个莽撞冲动的青少年和他十年后的样子区隔开来……具有一定的难度。在最坏的方面，我本猜想你唯一的转变就是抹去了那种无益于己的天真，开始像个居高位者一样盘算各种事。但我不禁怀疑自己可能完全搞错了。”

“……为什么你会那么觉得？”哈利轻声地问道。在感到忐忑的同时又充满着期待。西弗勒斯是怎么想的？这个男人的答案对他相当重要。

“月初的事。你亲自来找我解决问题，”西弗勒斯双手抱胸，眼睛眨也不眨地望着壁炉里的火光，像是在回忆些什么，“那相当不聪明，但说明了你仍然具有一定的勇气，还有你的确清楚，课堂上发生的任何问题，首先该是任课教师的责任。”

“你是说我不该亲自去找你？”哈利有些疑惑。他不认为那是个错误的决定。

“显而易见，波特。在自保的技巧上，任何一名斯莱特林都比你知道该怎么做。只要转而让校长或者校医针对此事提出要求，那么它就提升到了整个学校面临的问题，也就进入了我的职责范围──我没有理由不提供协助。”

哈利知道他说的是对的。并非完全不能理解这种角度的思考方式，只是一旦遇到事情需要采取行动时，他很少会想到这类……利害方面的考虑。即使想到了，也很可能在第一时间就被他扔一边去。道理很简单，只是因为他不会喜欢那么做。

“再来，你和那只青蛙……”听到这件事仍使哈利忍不住露出了微笑，“你表现的，还有说的那些，使我开始真正怀疑起自己的想法；同样的，后来的一些事也变相地反驳着我的猜想。”

他停顿了片刻，不确定地看着哈利。

“更别提那些……蛋糕。”和平日对外给人的印象截然不同，西弗勒斯并没有特意掩饰他的困惑，“到底是为了什么？我不记得你曾经对这些特别感兴趣。而且它显然也没能让你得到任何好处。有时候你的行为动机相当难以预测，哈利．波特。将这一切加总起来的结论便是：我看不出你为何回到此地。”

“你很可能要失望，”虽然仍沉浸在喜爱对象对自己侃侃而谈的喜悦之中，哈利依然不会天真地认为，这个男人在听完他的理由之后还会抱持着先前的那些想法。“如你所说，我的确是逃回来的。为何是霍格沃茨，只是因为这里是我唯一能回来的地方。”

哈利确信自己没有错过西弗勒斯脸上的任何表情变化。那么就只是那个男人的表情根本毫无变化。

“也许你知道，我从去年底就开始休假。他们对外宣称我是该好好拥有一个假期，新闻写着我是去北非各国交流考察了，但实际上并不是那样。我哪里也没去。”语毕他快速地瞥了西弗勒斯一眼，发现对方仍相当专注地听着，他继续说道：“也的确是一起棘手的案件。去年十月……真不知道为什么这种事总是发生在十月。某天早上我们接到通知，执行部那里有个案子，希望傲罗能协助支持……”

他们才刚在二个多月前失去了一票优秀的打击手，这是魔法部里几个部门之间都知道的事。而在人手不足的情形下，偏偏又发生了大事，只好转而向傲罗司求援。

那是一起由巫师、哑炮混合着麻瓜组成的撒旦教派所犯下的惨案……还只是作为开端的第一件。麻烦之处除了人员组成混杂以外，还因它直接冲着哈利而来。魔法界的救世主等同弥赛亚，在麻瓜世界尚未沦陷以前，他们深信必须先除掉他。用尽各种手段。当中也包括了心理战。

只要救世主还能成为魔法世界头条话题的一天，他们就不会停止行动。直到群众走上街头，为了消除恐惧而自行将他们的救世主绑上火炷烧死。

于是哈利说出他们做了什么而他又看到了些什么……那些事，特别是发生在一名小女孩身上的……过于怵目惊心。即使最终在付出巨大代价之后，傲罗们摧毁了那个邪教组织，和他同组小队的伙伴却都殉职了。事不关哈利，与前年同样起因于组织内部的人祸，但是他也不打算再干傲罗了。

“所以你其实想得不错。我解决不了它，所以逃跑了。”哈利安静地说道。

在哈利送出假单的那天傍晚，有个案件临时需要调派大量人手支持，几个小组的傲罗都外出支持。哈利本来也打算跟上，毕竟这将是他傲罗生涯中的最后一项任务。然而金斯莱突然出现，在走廊叫住了他。

他们没去楼上的部长办公室。楼层尽头的一间小休息室就很适合一场半长不短的谈话。没有人能让他改变主意，即使是魔法部长也不能。那些原来习以为常的生活，好比每天早上要踏入傲罗司办公室……都令他感到抗拒。

他没有对谁说过这些，他那时也已经无人可说。

“你一问我倒是想起来，那个组织里有几名漏网之鱼。”

“波特。”

“但我不确定后来傲罗司到底逮到他们了没──”

“波特，安静，”不知何时站到了哈利的身侧，年长的男人缓缓地弯下了腰，双手搭在他的肩上。轻轻地将哈利扳向自己，西弗勒斯注视着那对绿色的眼睛，一字一句地说道：“看着我……嘘，已经没事了。那并不是你的错……你做得够好了。”

 

哈利紧咬着下唇。直到听到的瞬间，他才意识到自己的确……需要这些。

然而这样的发展，首先在人选就全然超出了他的预料……西弗勒斯的安慰是他未曾想过的。那更像是勋章，或者奖杯，即使付出努力，也得靠运气才有机会获取。而且……西弗勒斯靠得太近了。他能感受到温度，闻到味道。

西弗勒斯的手还搭在肩上，哈利只觉得全身的血液正刷刷地往脑上冲。他的呼吸开始急促，心跳越来越快。他缓缓抬起左手，不确定到底该怎么做，应该把西弗勒斯拉近或者赶紧推开？他会怎么对他？把他钉到教室墙上展示就如同一幅挂毯吗？

他无法决定，他也不用考虑了。

西弗勒斯的嘴唇已经压上了他的。千真万确，那柔软的触感让他的身心都为之一颤；他忍不住要怀疑，也许他正躺在热水里，这让灵魂阵阵欢愉的体验又是另一个梦境。他们的舌头轮流在彼此的口中交会，西弗勒斯的舌尖尝起来像是朗姆酒、香草和无盐奶油。

他小心翼翼地伸出双臂，环过西弗勒斯身后，隔着一层层的织物，抚摸起男人的后背。

西弗勒斯微微侧过头，沿着他的嘴角持续往下舔吻着，伴随着啃咬。几缕黑发搔过哈利的脖子，他不由得向后仰起了下颚。西弗勒斯没有错过这回空隙，宛如一名目光锐利的掠食者，有如一头敏捷的猎豹，他迅速地探下了脑袋，咬住了哈利的颈子。

他的猎物本能地挣扎了一下，随后放弃了任何抵抗的意图。他放松了齿间的力道，开始像头小兽一般舔着咬着；很快地，这名掠食者再度改变了路线，他的唇舌自颈间滑上了哈利的脸颊，鼻尖磨蹭着他的耳后。

当西弗勒斯的呼吸声直接贴合着他的左耳响起，当那个男人的舌头湿热地舔着他的耳廓时，哈利的脚趾在靴中不由自主地弯起。他的下身有了强烈的反应。他踮起脚尖，发出一丝饱含渴望的呻吟。那就像是信号，西弗勒斯停住了动作。他的手捏着哈利的后臀，视线对上了那双绿色的眼睛，和眼睛的主人一样，西弗勒斯的呼吸急促，胸膛剧烈起伏着，“到……床上？”

已经颤抖得说不出话，揪住他漆黑的长袍，哈利大力地点了点头。

终于置身于西弗勒斯的寝室之中。这回事远比先前所能想象的要让他更加地兴奋，没来得及打量周遭，站在中央那张大床的边缘，哈利急匆匆地剥下了靴子，而后是外袍和背心，它们通通被扔到一旁的地板上。魔杖则被小心地放到了床头。

他急切地扯出了衬衫下摆，摸向下方已经紧绷得不行的长裤，这时西弗勒斯走近阻止了他，他拉过了哈利的双手，将它们摆上自己同样褪得只剩下一件衬衫的领口。在年轻人的额头印下一记轻吻，他接手了他未完成的工作。

西弗勒斯一手在哈利的腰后抚摸着，另一手的手指灵巧地拉开了拉链，探入棉质内裤，握住了里头硬挺着的阴茎，就着前端的湿润来回套弄着。几乎无法再承受更多的等待，哈利强行扯开了手中的衬衫，几颗扣子应声迸落，他的双手沿着下腹往更下方探去，来到目的地时，隔着织物，他力道适中地压揉着里头的勃起。西弗勒斯迅速地倒抽了一口气。

很快地扒光了对方身上的剩余衣物，他们双双倒在了床上。哈利的眼镜随即遭到取下，晕黄的光亮洒满了一边的侧脸，明亮的绿眼熠熠发光。西弗勒斯半跪在赤裸的双腿之间，下身已经昂然挺立，然而他仍目不转睛地凝视着，凝视着那张正冲着他露出了渴慕神情的年轻脸庞。

有那么个短暂片刻，他们沉默地对望着。所有动作都静止了。二道影子沿着床边一路长长地映到了墙上。

然后一切又如骤雨般突如其来地开始。

 

**********

 

那夜以后，他们依旧维持着原本的日常生活。西弗勒斯对学生而言依然阴沉、严厉不讨好，哈利则仍然是那个仍在适应新环境的新任教师。只是公开场合里，二人的视线愈发频繁地交会，而在私下，哈利尽可能地将空余时间花在了魔药学教授的办公室……以及寝室里。

哈利逐渐变得夜不归宿，他的房间现在更像是用来短暂休息的地方。就像米勒娃说过的，反正他们住得离彼此很近。此外，西弗勒斯也总让他离失去理智的边缘很近。

“你能不能不要像那样……”目光紧黏在眼前的景象上头，哈利忽觉一阵口干舌燥。难道从未有人对这个男人说过，他舔手指的样子可以在十秒之内引发一阵颤栗吗？

西弗勒斯狐疑地朝他投去一瞥。“像是什么，波特？我说过，想吃的话你可以给自己准备一份。”

该死的，该死的肯定没有。这个男人毫无自觉。看着他理所当然地舔去中指沾到的慕斯，哈利已经有点说不好话了。“你……”

“又是什么……你如果这样我根本没办法好好地……”说着说着，魔药大师动作一顿，像是终于意识到原因。他停止了那个让哈利血脉贲张的行为。他的目光盯向盘面，苍白的脸孔逐渐变得酡红，看上去若有所思。

过了一会，他突然起身走向哈利。

还没搞清楚发生了什么事，哈利只觉一阵愉悦感先涌了上来。而后他明白是西弗勒斯，只能是西弗勒斯。他正抓住哈利的左手，正在一根一根地舔吮他的手指，伴随着成串的亲吻以及轻咬。

哈利将他空出来的那只手带到了自己的下身。

他们以一种相互纠缠着的方式跌跌撞撞地回到了卧室。喘着气，全身赤裸的哈利躺到了那张舒适的大床上等待着。西弗勒斯已经在路途中熟练地剥除了他的衣物。他缓慢地爱抚着自己的双球和挺立的柱身，边看着年长的男人将自己方才逐一脱下的衣物一件件披上一旁的椅背。

有时候他真佩服这个男人的耐心，或者是自己的。毕竟西弗勒斯苍白削瘦的躯体就在他眼前全然袒露着，风光正好，一览无遗。

在充足地润滑扩张后，西弗勒斯抽出了手指，将下身的炙热一点一点地埋入了哈利的体内。过了一会，感觉到对方逐渐放松，他开始缓慢而坚定地抽插着，身下的人自喉间发出一些舒服的哼声；那名年轻人尽可能地迎合着他的进出，口中不时呢喃着，要求他给予更多。

几分钟后，当年长的男人又一次挺进他的身体里时，哈利支起上身，伸出左臂勾住了他的颈子；他们的脸庞凑近，绕过几缕黑发，哈利轻轻地咬了咬西弗勒斯的鼻子，索要来一个黏腻的吻。

“西弗勒斯……”即将攀上高峰的前一刻，在短促的喘气与细碎的呻吟之间，哈利低声地呼唤着。

 

“下周末我不会待在霍格沃茨。”侧躺在枕头上，西弗勒斯习惯地把玩起哈利的手指。自从任务需要应对各种地形（你永远不知道什么时候得徒手攀岩）和环境（冰天雪地里留着长指甲沿路拖拉雪橇试试）后，多年来他的指甲就一直修剪得整整齐齐的，这点似乎很得魔药大师的青睐。

“怎么了？”会意过来那是让自己别习惯性地找上门然后扑空的意思，哈利反射性地抛出了疑问，“是上次那个魔药协会的双年研讨会吗？”

西弗勒斯没有吭声，事实上他放开了哈利的手，翻身下床去浴室了。

听着浴室方向间歇着传来的哗哗水流声，一个人无聊地躺在床上，哈利干脆持续思索着这件事。

看来和那个研讨会脱离不了关系，他隐约记得西弗勒斯对之反感的程度……不对。随即他也想起那件事同样已经推掉了，和其他的邀请一起，西弗勒斯在收到的当日就亲笔写了一封充斥着对参与者水平挖苦和嘲弄的回信。（应该是上周二。没记错的话，他想。）

那么就是别件事了。一时之间，哈利实在想不到什么可能性。他不得不承认自己对之充满好奇，他知道在非必要的情形下，比起出外抛头露面，西弗勒斯有多爱一个人待在地窖里。噢对，还有厨房，和他的隐密的甜食爱好一起。

这么说来会不会是和这个相当──之于魔药大师平日给人的印象──特殊的喜好有关的事？

但是既然对方一副看上去不是很想说的样子，他也就没打算追问下去，毕竟依照他们当前的关系，似乎并没有约束或干涉彼此自由的依据；正如二周以来，他一直没问起那决定了他们现今关系的，来自魔药大师的主动亲吻究竟具有着什么样的意义……在这件对哈利而言意义重大的事情上，西弗勒斯同样没有要主动加以解释的意思。

以前那些短暂交往过的对象总不吝于诉说着对他的喜爱和感觉。哈利也一直不是那种惯于主动追问情人各种细节，或者和对方分享心事的类型。

除此之外，他的成长体验和魔法世界里大多数的巫师都有所区隔……好吧，是具有很大的差异。而且随着时间流逝，差异只会逐渐扩大。经历过同个时代背景的人，很多都早已死在了战争之中。

他的身份让他在出生之后就等着面临极为严酷的考验，最起码，没几个人会像他有那么多机会频繁地和里德尔碰面，然后在碰面后一次次地活下来。和强大的对手拼个你死我活这种事听上去就像个传说故事，会写在书本上的那种。

这些无法忽视的背景因素也造成了在和一般巫师交往的过程中，哈利多多少少会面临到一些沟通和相处上的困难。那些他历任的情人们普遍地不明白，为什么救世主就是不在意一些在他们眼中至关重要的大事，甚至因此断定他比想象中要来得冷漠，欠缺他被外界认为的优良质量：同情心、善良、关怀世人和诸如此类的特质。他们当中有几个，甚至愤怒地质疑过哈利是否早被“那个连名字都不能提的人”吃掉了人性。

他不知道西弗勒斯怎么想的，但显然在那个男人的眼中，哈利绝对不会是什么优秀的邪恶阵营人士。他们所曾给予哈利的负面评价当中的任何一个，若是传到魔药大师耳中……迅速地想了一下都是些什么样的词汇，哈利毫不怀疑那绝对会令西弗勒斯笑掉大牙。对世人而言，那个男人自身就几乎囊括了它们之中百分之九十的代言专利。

那么对西弗勒斯而言，他们关系的定位又是什么呢？不确定对方是否有找寻床伴的习惯，哈利也不认为自己在这件事上会是首选……甚至很可能连名单上的前十位都排不上。在他们上床之前，西弗勒斯从没表现出意愿或暗示，除此之外，他也应该不会选择那种对自身而言相当聒噪的类型。

温暖的被窝令人很舒服，他的意识逐渐远离了真实世界正发生的一切。迷迷糊糊之间，哈利想起了某个他已经不太记得名字的棕发男巫，还有在他们分手的时候，他口中嚷嚷着的一段话。

不是什么罕见的戏剧性发展。那名男巫当时向他要求一项数额庞大的资金援助，他冷静地拒绝了，于是对方恼羞成怒……是了，在就一间麻瓜酒吧的走道中间，他冲着哈利吼道： “你才永远不会找到什么真正爱你的人！别作梦了你这个怪物！”

睡着以前，哈利模糊地想着：他说的大概也离全部的事实不远了。

 

**********

 

变故来得很突然，如同它所有的前例。这回并不是毫无征兆。

当米勒娃．麦格面色不快地领着几名傲罗在教职员休息室找到哈利时，他正坐在西弗勒斯旁边，阅读着一本新上市的黑魔法防御术相关著作，前半本里头那些需要的页数和段落都已经标记好了──他打算把它们拿来作为下堂四年级课程的补充资料。

“我们需要你的协助。”简单地点头致意后，为首的那名傲罗开门见山地说出了来意，“罗恩．韦斯莱失踪了。”

“他应该去解决这件事，事情是因他而起的，哈利．波特有义务这么做。”后头年轻的傲罗忽然直接对女校长说道。

“收回你那不经大脑思考的言论，这是金斯莱的原话还是你个人的胡说八道，”麦格厉声说道。这名女校长看上去像是真正动怒了，“霍格沃茨允许魔法部的员工进来，是的，我对此同样担负着责任。但这不代表他们能来要求我们的职员去跟在后头帮忙擦屁股。”

──年轻的前傲罗站在原地，脑中一片混乱，几乎无法思考。他想起了万圣夜的不好预感。是罗恩。它成真了。

 

踏入魔药学办公室后的第一眼，哈利觉得自己彷佛看到了一头困兽。

墨绿色的书柜上头出现了严重的裂痕。才先他十多分钟回来的西弗勒斯正发狂似地将一本又一本的书抽了出来，平装的，精装的，期刊百科专书教材还有一些别的什么……全都看也不看地扔到地上。有几回它们差点砸中他的脚。

“你在做什么？”哈利忍不住出声问道。

“清理不要的东西，你来做什么？”他低吼着说道，又摔了一迭书籍到地上，它们看上去是一套的。然后他转过身来面向哈利，再度质问了一次。“你来做什么，波特？我以为你正打算去死。”

他从没在西弗勒斯的脸上见过如此清晰强烈的痛恨。不是带着轻蔑的憎恨，也不是因冒犯而起的愤怒。他长年用以遮饰自我的面具上头产生了一道裂缝，真实的情绪汩汩流出，溢流到他人眼底。

毕业后，他曾被赫敏拖去看过几次麻瓜的画展，卢娜推荐的。有一两回他决定自己此生和艺术无缘，然而也有几次的确令人印象深刻。一张画布在视觉上遭浓厚的颜色切成了两半。黑色线条横越而过，上头一片赤红燃烧着的天空，最下方则让象征焦土的黑褐色占据。

那就像是此刻的西弗勒斯。痛楚和绝望混杂着，像是要把眼前的人，或是他自己给撕成碎片，撒到壁炉里让火舌尽数卷噬。

哈利的舌头像是打了结，他不知道该怎么安抚眼前这个男人。

“罗恩．韦斯莱，”魔药大师忽然咀嚼着那个名字，语气轻柔，“这几个星期以来，我不禁注意到他一次也没联系过你。以及，格兰杰小姐呢？我记得那二人过去总是与你形影不离。”

哈利尽可能镇定地响应道：“那些都是以前的事了。”

“你并没有否认。这意味着，那些通常谎言连篇的报导上的确有一回说的是真的，去年八月，预言家日报头版，关于救世主和与二名好友之间的决裂。”

“是的，那……并不离事实太远。”在那之前他们早就七个多月没来往了。

“那么告诉我，波特，”魔药大师猛然抬头瞪着他，脸上充斥着深恶痛绝的神色，“是什么让你如此愚蠢？是什么让哈利．波特，决定带着他的英雄主义。为了一个已经和他无关的人前去送死。”

“你知道的，教授。”他提醒着他，“在最黑暗的时刻，他们也没有丢下我。”

 

**********

 

醒来时，哈利只觉得自己就像是才刚死过一次，然后正要死第二次。

“我睡了很久吗？”抵御着一阵恶心感，他将视线转向正忙着给自己检测的校医。

“有点，不过还在合理范围内。下下周就是圣诞了。”庞弗雷夫人紧皱着眉，把听到这句话后急忙想起身的哈利又按回病床上，“乖乖躺好，哈利！能捡回一条小命就不错了，别浪费它。圣芒戈为此动员了一整个团队的治疗师，一到五楼各科的专家都加入了拯救哈利．波特的行动。就只差把芒戈．波汉本人从坟地叫起来了。”

哈利注意到她的心情并不算太坏。看来他还能再多争取一点权益。

“我能下床了吗？我保证一不对劲就会回来报到。”他近乎哀求地说道。

哈利是一个人去的。依照绑走罗恩的几名罪犯的要求。

罗恩是在下班回家的路上遇袭的，但他的下场并不是因为能力差劲，或者运气问题。这是一个等待多时之后，经过连日商议和沙盘推演才谨慎地设下的圈套。红发的傲罗并没有完全失去抵抗能力，仅是施咒让自己昏迷。

一切原本进行得很顺利，但是运气显然不站在他们这边。那几只鼠辈临时改变了会合地点，用了他们收集的数据上并未出现过的暗语。再来，几个策划行动的傲罗并没有依照上司的嘱咐，将真正的计划清楚地告知哈利。他们在此前没和他搭档过，经验法则又让他们低估了救世主的能力，认为他可能会将执行任务的其他人给暴露出去。

很不幸地，哈利的身手当时就比大多数的前同事都来得好，现在依旧也没逊色到哪去。这是他之所以能在一次又一次的危机中活下来的重要原因之一，却也因此让他错过了所有的暗中接应。

哈利谨慎地甩开了所有跟踪者，他们纷纷跟丢了这名前傲罗。原本的将计就计成了货真价实的陷阱。如果不是罗恩在最关键的时刻刚好咒语失效醒了过来，哈利和他都会永远地阖上眼睛。

平心而论，哈利无法责怪那些傲罗，事实上那在大多数时候，那的确是相对正确的判断。一方面是拿救世主做诱饵这件事很容易让公众产生反感，甚至进一步担心起魔法部的危急事件处理能力；另一方面，考虑到哈利已经不在那个岗位上了，即便顶着救世之星的光环，他们也不该向这名外人透露太多讯息。

无论在哪个部门底下都一样。去年隶属于执行部的法律执行队发生的事就是如此。某个打击手在喝醉之后告诉了一名前同事，关于他们隔日的行动和成员内容。虽然他依旧保有最基本的谨慎，没提及确切的运行时间和地点，但那对有心人而言并不难推测……

就在哈利生日的同一天，三名负责埋伏的打击手被发现陈尸在目标建筑外的树林里，正面攻入的整组小队则死伤过半。

然而即使作为当事人的哈利能够宽容以待，也不代表其他人同样如此。从医疗翼女巫的口中，他知道了一些这段期间所发生的事：教职员对于哈利再度仅仅只是恰好能侥幸逃生一事强烈不满。比尔博姆案中，哈利那像死尸一般从禁林被抬出来的模样，亲眼目睹的他们仍然印象深刻。米勒娃已经以霍格沃茨校方的名义提出正式抗议，这周五是最后期限，魔法部得就此事提出合理解释。

不过哈利并不关心这些。他满心只在乎着西弗勒斯的反应，他得赶紧去找他。

 

魔药大师相当冷淡地瞥了一眼这名不请自来的访客。他正在翻阅一本书，由书名和封面的图案看上去像是一本十七世纪的炼金术相关著作。

哈利有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。他觉得这里的氛围似乎不太对劲。“我回来了。”

“是的，如我所见。”西弗勒斯简短地说道。

那种已经很久没出现的，以往长存于二人相处模式之中的对峙感又回来了。哈利楞了一下。在他昏迷的这段期间，西弗勒斯难道也出了什么事吗？还是因为他之前坚持要去救回罗恩，所以魔药大师被结实地惹恼了？……但是他们当时已经就这件事谈过了不是吗？

“……而你不太高兴？”他只能这么问道。

“如果波特教授希望的话，我可以一试。答案是：不，在你进来以前，我正处于兴奋与喜悦之中，一如平日。”

摸不清头绪，哈利努力地尝试更换话题：“对了，你的周末怎样，一切还好吗？这周五或许我能……”

“不，你不能。已经结束了。”魔药大师阖起了手中的书本。将手指交迭在桌前，他瞥了一眼哈利的身后，“现在离开还来得及赶上晚餐。”

有什么发生了，很严重。哈利迅速地判断着情势。西弗勒斯的糟糕情绪完全是针对他而来的……那么显然是某件因他而起的事。可是他实在不知道一个才刚清醒，离开病床不到二十分钟的人能在这之前做些什么──他梦游了吗？

“什么结束了？”

“我们的关系。你以为的所有不切实际的，让你还会来到这里的理由，无论那是什么。”

“……为什么？”哈利楞在了原地，“我并不是那种在某段关系中自己一头热的人，你先前从未表示过……现在这些是，我不明白，为什么？”

“不是所有事情都具备你想获得的原因。我的行为，也许正恰好包含在内。”西弗勒斯面不改色地继续说道，“如果你坚持的话，我想我能够作出一些回答……在这段关系中我所表现的一切，仅是某类……能称为无因之因（Uncaused Cause）的结果。也许你还能理解字面上的意思，再往回推是毫无意义的。没有其它原因，这就是你要的答案，波特。”

“才不是，完全不是，你知道我要的不是这些而是……”

“那就是你的问题了。总认为自己的福祉理当最为优先地被考虑，波特？”

“你……我还该死的以为我们之间不只有甜食和性，毕竟我们……不是吗？我还以为……”以为你有哪怕那么一丁点开始……喜爱我了。哈利疲倦地闭上双眼，他说不出口。

魔药大师重新将羽毛笔浸入墨水片刻，期间眼神分毫未曾离开面前摊开的羊皮纸。“让你以为什么？错觉。甚至不用再行思考。不得不说，这丝毫不令人意外，你的自我评价向来过高，也许正映衬着你的名气。我想我不用再次谈论你的青少年时期──”

“但是，你曾说过你改变了看法。”哈利艰难地反驳道。与这个男人争论某事，就好比在一团泥泞之中匍匐前进数公里，同时还拖着一只断腿。他毫无头绪自己该如何抵达目的地。

“而你竟然真的相信了。这世界该是多么残忍，对一名盲目轻信的人而言，”西弗勒斯以一种就事论事的口吻说道，像是在谈论天气，“离开时记得把门带上。”

于是，这就是事实了？哈利恍惚地想着。他汗湿的双手紧抓着自己的袍子，背脊阵阵发凉。面对这样突如其来的变化，他几乎失去了平日的思考能力。

他不知道自己究竟哪条路上走岔了，为什么到头来一切又回到了原点？是因为西弗勒斯认定了有他在只会招来危险吗？或者在他昏迷的这段期间，他忽然厌倦了。或者是因为他没能继续给他送蛋糕？不，这太荒唐了。

万一真相就是这么滑稽呢？

仔细想想吧，哈利，西弗勒斯从没说过他喜欢你，哪怕是类似的词汇。你也知道自己对他而言实在不是什么适合的床伴，所以他说结束了。就是这个意思。

“我一度以为你该更有自知之明，波特，你在这里是不受欢迎的，”像是才意识到这名访客还在，魔药大师神情厌烦地说道，“门就在那里。出去，别再来了。”

哈利难以置信地抬起头。他长久地凝视着这个前不久还和他分享一张床的男人……求学期间他曾以为自己足够认识到了他的残酷、恶毒以及刻薄，然而他现在才体认到，这种假设错得离谱。

一幕幕回忆在他的脑中快速地闪过：魔药学办公室里的对峙、那瓶魔药、医疗翼里的青蛙、装在纸盒中的蛋糕、数个夜晚的谈话……它们每个都和西弗勒斯紧密相关。

不，已经不再是西弗勒斯。不再是了。

突然开始的强烈耳鸣使他一阵头晕想吐。斯内普的声音再度响起。哈利没有听完那个卑鄙的杂种都说了些什么。用尽最后的力气摔上门，他走了出去。

 

**********

 

整整三日，哈利长时间地躺在床上，任由铺天盖地而来的伤心和永无止尽的痛苦将自己紧紧包裹。他丧失了活力，只剩下呼吸和宁可未曾拥有的意识。

他确确实实地爱上了西弗勒斯．斯内普，脾气暴躁又阴沉严厉的霍格沃茨魔药学教授。又一次地，他对着一个并不真正在意他的人交付出了所有的真心。他们不过是床伴……甚至是临时性质的。比起在周遭绕来绕去的哈利，那个男人很可能更在乎圣诞夜能不能在长桌上见到葡萄干布丁。那意味着他能直接离席去厨房拿一盘回去吃。

他的消沉几乎持续了和他们先前关系维持日数一样久的时间。

直到医疗翼女巫充满威胁地表示，若哈利再不去让她检测一下健康情形，那么她恐怕要采取一些特殊性的，针对极端情形才会采取的预防措施，来避免这名新加入他们的同事很快就会变成需要凭吊的前同事，这名失意的年轻教师才不情不愿地在隔日下午出现在医务室的门口。

“你发生了一些事，”年长的女巫劈头便这么说道，“和西弗勒斯有关，对吧？”

哈利没有答腔。他毫无兴致询问她是怎么知道的，又知道了多少。如果有任何人想嘲笑他，只要往他脸上扔这个名字就够了，那真的很痛。虽然他明白她不是想伤害他，只是他现在真的不想接受任何人的关心，或者劝解。

那个他唯一渴望如此的人已经不再理会他了。

“你和西弗勒斯…你们冷战了吗？”无视哈利的消极态度，庞弗雷夫人一边示意他先坐下来，一边说道：“虽然学生们顶多会接触到他变得更为暴躁的模样。但我会说那孩子看上去一副就像是失恋的样子。”

即使连听见对方的名字都一阵悲伤，但那段话的最后部份还是令哈利感到滑稽。“不，我们的关系没有那么近……我甚至不知道他去了哪里。就在我去找罗恩之前，他说周末要离开学校，就只是那样，没了。”

“他没告诉你？”她看上去有些讶异。“大概在你毕业二年之后，巴黎有个甜点博览会，好像满知名的。每年举行一次，通常定在差不多的时间。所以在这个月份，西弗勒斯如果离开学校就只有这个原因。不过只有我、米勒娃和阿不思知道，他相当不喜欢让人了解甚至于踏入他的生活。”

“对，这就是为什么他也没告诉我。”

“你该冷静下来，哈利。他有他的理由。我们也只是无意中发现的，西弗勒斯并没有和任何人提过，”年长的女同事满脸不赞同之色，“至于那个博览会……我必须说，想想看吧，以往他一次也没有缺席过。”

“他有缺席吗？”哈利不快地说道。

年长的女巫一脸不敢置信地看着他。“你不会不知道吧？你可是极为特殊的个别案例，圣芒戈的医护人员头疼得要命。你该不会以为自己能这么快从假死状态恢复，除了治疗咒语以外，单靠一些寻常的魔药辅助就够了？”

那成功地令哈利闭嘴了。他真的想都没想过，清醒以后他所有的心神都在西弗勒斯身上，以致连最基本的问题都忽略了。有些懊恼，却又隐隐产生了期待。

他现在能确认那个男人先前绝对是在说谎。没有人比他更清楚地近距离观察过，魔药大师对甜食的执着近乎狂热；他可以不眠不休地工作，可以忍耐着一切恶劣条件，游走在光明与黑暗之间，就像是已经过于习惯他生命中发生的一切。哈利总觉得对方的处变不惊有种听天由命的色彩。

但是这项喜好不同……这也可能是西弗勒斯日常中唯一能称为兴趣的事了。只是一份蛋糕，或者小小的名店现做的布丁，就能让那个男人变得如此高兴……甚至变得不可思议的孩子气，那让哈利觉得即使自己总要在店门外长长的队伍中排上三小时也完全无所谓。他甚至想过日后干脆去找间厨艺学校进修算了。

这么热爱着甜品的一个男人竟然完全抽不出时间去一趟巴黎？要知道他们的移动方式远比麻瓜更为便利。

有了一定的方向，这些迹象便一一连结起来了。无论是他动身之前西弗勒斯的表现，或者是西弗勒斯让他滚出自己生活外以后……年长的女巫口中所谓的失恋模样。还有他们相处时的，那个男人愉快的样子。他根本不可能愿意无条件地多忍受一个他憎恶的人一秒，更别说是让这个人知悉并涉入自己的喜好领域。

匆匆向医疗翼女巫道别，那令西弗勒斯疏远他的真正动机，他必须找出来。或者让那个男人亲口说出来。

 

“你关心我。别否认，我已经想清楚了，西弗勒斯，”哈利气喘吁吁地挤进了魔药办公室的门内，他一路用跑的回到了地窖。他锐利地盯着坐在桌前的男人，桌上的书是阖上的，墨水盖子并未打开，一迭羊皮纸整齐地堆栈在非惯用手的一侧。种种迹象显示着，在他闯进来之前，魔药大师很可能一直在发呆。

如果哈利的突然出现使他感到了一丝惊讶，那个男人也并未将它表现出来。他就像岩石一样冷硬。

“我已经说过了。与你所感觉到的无关，我的作为仅仅出于某种随机性……”

“那才不是！你自己清楚，”几乎是咬牙切齿地，哈利忿忿然打断他的话，“你这口是心非的混蛋，我都听说了，波比说你一脸失恋的样子，她都已经看出来了，我不相信你自己不知道。为什么，为什么你就不能诚实一次──哪怕就那么一次──承认你确实关心我，在意我，你不愿意失去──”

“住口！该死的你，”厉声地打断哈利，年长的男人一副气急败坏的模样，愤怒使那对漆黑的眼中闪动着异样神采，“你才是那个无法阻劝，无法拦下的急于送死的救世主，哈，说些我所想的又能怎样？伟大的哈利．波特还想得到什么？他前教授的摇尾乞怜？那么你拿了就走吧，滚得远远的，别再回来烦我。”

像是有股烈炎在胸膛中燃烧着，哈利站在就要发狂的边缘，思路却变得异常冷静清晰。他听见了西弗勒斯话语中藏着的真实。

“那不再有用了，西弗勒斯，不再，”他轻声说道，语调中的哄诱与恳求各半，“波比告诉我那个甜点的展览你最后还是缺席了……是因为我，是不是？你没办法离开，很可能甚至无法睡好。我看得到你的疲倦……因为我很可能差一点就死透了。”

西弗勒斯没有说话，但是他的伪装正在渐渐褪去。魔药大师浑身都正在微微颤抖着……他裹着层层怒火，上头满是尖刺的厚壳剥落了，露出了他埋藏在血肉底下的痛苦。

哈利变得更加坚定。一旦猜想遭到证实，他的心中又重燃起了无限的希望。“请告诉我你在想什么，西弗勒斯。无论是什么，请将它说出来，求你了。”

“我的确……”西弗勒斯犹豫着，斟酌着，就像他的意志与他的想法正相互冲突着，使他无法决定究竟该往左或往右，该闭口不提抑或全盘托出。他慌乱地瞥了哈利一眼，而后又攥紧了拳头……最终他轻轻地开口：“我的确害怕。我曾以为不用面对这种──”

挣扎了片刻，他悄声地吐出那个词，“恐惧。”

哈利抿了抿嘴。无法放任西弗勒斯独自面对这种混乱，他坚定地走上前去。西弗勒斯定定地看着他一步步靠近，像是不明白自己身处何处，此刻眼前又正在发生什么事。

“但是没事了，一切都结束了，”哈利呢喃着。弯下腰，他缓缓地在他的眉角落下一个又一个的轻吻，“我回来了，现在也康复了。而且打算藏在霍格沃茨，就躲在你的地盘里，这样他们就不会老是拿我当靶子了。所以别再想那些，好吗？”

“你根本毫无概念，哪怕一丝一毫，”西弗勒斯忽然抬起头瞪着他。他的双手紧箝住哈利的胳臂，胸膛剧烈地起伏，几乎是咬牙切齿地嘶声说道：“我一直等着这些──已经很久了，波特。等着你和阿不思也许在哪天就和其他人一样，死在哪条暗巷里。甚至是早于我之前。那就是战争的一部份，当然。我曾以为──”

哈利安静且专注地凝视着西弗勒斯，等着他说下去。

“以为自己已经准备得够好，接受任何……这类的事。”西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，像是要抑住激动的情绪，“说服我，为什么我要继续与这种……无法预测的风险为伍。让它破坏我的生活。”

“因为，西弗勒斯，我的确爱你，以梅林的名义起誓。而我想你也是，你只是……无法接受我可能会死去，在哪个你看不到的地方，默默结束生命，”哈利觉得自己能理解那种恐惧，他也不能想象着有一天突然得失去西弗勒斯。他全身的血液可能会瞬间冻结。“我也是，如果换做是你的话。但是，好吧，听上去也许很老套，但是我相信这个：‘我们不能任恐惧来摧毁我们原有的一切。’我不想放弃这段关系，这可能是我一生中最明智的抉择了。你可以把它当成理由，如果你接受的话。”

“而这也许会是我做过最愚蠢的事，”西弗勒斯停顿了片刻，然后凑近哈利，给了他一个气势汹汹的吻。

 

“唔……”哈利的背脊被迫抵在冰冷的石墙上，上衣被褪到了接近锁骨的位置，牛仔裤踩在赤裸的脚下；西弗勒斯的头颅埋在他的胸前，轮流吮咬着两边的突起，一阵轻微的痛楚混合着快感涌上，哈利的阴茎兴奋地抽动了一下。

让年长的男人退开了一点距离，哈利脱掉了碍事的上衣，直挺挺地跪在了地上。两人脱下的衣物正好堆在他的脚下，他调整了一下膝盖的位置，按着西弗勒斯拉的大腿后侧，示意着让他挪向自己。

将那具粗长的性器捧在手中，沿着湿润的前端一路抚摸到了囊袋。感受着掌心里的饱满，哈利吞了吞唾沫。西弗勒斯的指尖轻轻地拨开他前额的头发，一下一下地往上抚梳着他的脑袋。舒服地几乎要发出一声叹息，哈利连忙将注意力拉回眼前的事物上头。

哈利忙活了一会。他小心地避开了牙齿，反复地吸吮着，让那条阴茎在自己的口中舒适地进出。直到西弗勒斯控制不住地呻吟着，紧紧箝住了他的脑袋，示意他停下。

身下垫着自己的衬衫，哈利半跪在离办公桌不远的地面，一手撑地，一手摆放在自己的臀部后方。他的乳首立起，阴茎兴奋得发疼，原本摆放在该处的椅子早被扔开，斜斜地倒在靠近壁炉那侧的石墙边。

西弗勒斯沾满了润滑剂的手指深入他的后穴时，他已经开始边呻吟着，边不由自主地前后摆动。

同样无法再多等待一秒，年长的人很快地给自己的下身涂了厚厚的润滑剂，从后方进入了全身都处于亢奋敏感状态的哈利。他们的身躯一次次地用力挤压着彼此，伴随着喘息和呻吟，速度越来越快。西弗勒斯的囊袋拍打着他的臀部，哈利哼声着，伸手套弄着自己的下身。

过了一会，西弗勒斯让他翻过身。他搓揉着哈利的阴茎，一边缓缓低下头去，他含住了柱头前端，啧啧作响。年轻的男人浑身剧烈地颤抖着。在温热的口腔将他的阳具全然包裹后，无法控制地哭喊着，哈利射了出来。

一场狂风暴雨般的性爱。

对于他们是何时回到寝室的，哈利的脑中一片空白，记忆的后半段他趴在办公桌前，哭喊尖叫着，请求西弗勒斯用力地操他。只是当一切结束时，他发现他们已经躺在了那张熟悉的大床上。西弗勒斯还未从他的体内退出。

哈利缓慢地放下了前一秒仍高举着的双腿。仍在粗喘着气，他们都是。他的左手绕过西弗勒斯的右臂，先是轻轻地拍了拍他的肩胛，而后用掌心一路往上摩挲过背脊，直到指尖绕进了遭汗水浸湿的黑发底下，他拨开它们，缓慢地抚摸着同样汗湿的后颈。

良久后，他们缓慢地从彼此身上分开。分别给了两人一个清洁咒，西弗勒斯停顿了一会，而后安静地说道：“我的确担心着你，哈利。”

“嗯嗯嗯……我知道，”几乎累倒，已经困得抬不起眼皮，哈利仍强撑着精神回应着。他知道此时此刻爱人表述心迹的举动有多难得，“但我还是很高兴你能说出来。”

“睡吧，哈利。晚点我们再谈谈……你的朋友们。”年长的男人没能隐藏语气中的厌恶，他已经不止一次撞见那个韦斯莱家的小子来探望哈利，如果可以的话──他带着恶意想象了一下──他绝对会折断那个傲罗的腿再将他扔到禁林深处去。

模模糊糊地点了点头，他下意识地朝身旁温暖的躯体蹭了蹭。西弗勒斯配合地挪开了右臂，将那颗钻动着的脑袋和它的主人揽进自己的怀里。过程中不太舒适，哈利嘟囔着挪了挪角度，脸颊贴上了男人胸膛靠近心脏之处。他心满意足地叹了口气。

 

**********

 

他们约在了三把扫帚。

抵达店门外时，即使松开了手，西弗勒斯依然坚定地站在哈利的左侧。毫无疑问的，先前发生的事激起了年长的男人所有的保护欲，他正散发着危险的气息。那恶狠狠的模样就像是倘若有人不识好歹地上前招惹救世主，可能会先被他友好地来上几个小小的咒语。

坐在这种状态的魔药大师面前，同时还能力求镇定是不切实际的。即使当了多年的傲罗，面对着只有一桌之隔，神情阴鸷的前魔药学教授，罗恩仍不自在地在座位上挪了挪身子，他和赫敏的身体姿势都不自觉地朝彼此的位置靠去。

气氛在他们都喝了几杯以后好转了起来。  
　  
“我很抱歉，伙计。我知道说再多都改变不了什么。但是既然现在可以讲了，我为什么不说呢？”罗恩一脸气恼地摆了摆手，像是相当讨厌自己在事件当中的角色，“我刚开始是挺气你的，金妮是个好女孩。但是后来就不是了……”

“就在你发生那些事……搞得离开我们，我不可能不去问问为什么，如果还计较之前的事那我就太差劲了。可是金斯莱严禁任何人私下接触你……包括赫敏，别怪她，他向她要求了，说是那样对你而言最安全，我们没必要刺激那些家伙，最好让他们以为你永远跟傲罗司无关了，就像我们全都放弃了你。”

他看着哈利，耸了耸肩。“那就是为什么我们一直没有举办婚礼。刚开始是赫敏警告我如果不跟你重修旧好，她不会收下任何戒指──你应该听听我的薪水拿去买了多少耳环和项链。”

“我们一直在等你，”白了未婚夫一眼，褐发女巫继续讲述下去，“你离开魔法部以后，我们就决定要早点想办法解决那些激进的宗教狂热分子。可是他们躲到了麻瓜社会的地下世界，出于法规我们注定绑手绑脚，他们也同样清楚巫师法。”

一阵温暖涌上心头，哈利拍了拍赫敏的手臂。他知道那些话的背后他们面对了多少难题。这个案子若非如此棘手难办，金斯莱也不会严加限制他们之间的接触。他想让那几名余党足够松懈，他们才会将头钻出鼠洞外。

即使如此，那种被他们遗弃的感觉依然相当真实。哈利想着。他不打算表达他这二年来的感受，至少不会是此时此地。以后他们会有时间慢慢处理这段友谊之中的问题。重点是，如果他现在哭出来的话，西弗勒斯一定会以谋杀傲罗的罪名被扔进阿兹卡班去。

“我真的没想到他们这样对你，人都会追丢，一群饭桶，他们根本不配干这行。”

听见那熟悉的抱怨语气，他笑了。他明白自己最终会原谅罗恩的。当然，他想罗恩大概也知道这点。但这不能阻止一个板着脸的魔药大师发出不屑的冷哼。哈利安抚性地在桌下轻轻地拍了拍他的右腿，西弗勒斯瞬间抓住了他的手。

“你今年会来和我一们一起过圣诞吗？”罗恩充满期待地看着他，一边放下了手中的杯子，“妈妈一定会很高兴的。她已经很久没看到你了。查理昨天就回来了，他有问起你……”

“罗纳德──”赫敏警告着他。

“好的，当然了，那个就是我们真的很欢迎你带任何人来玩，包括你的，呃，男朋友，只要他不要正好是某个油腻腻的混……嘶──！”哈利略为同情地看着罗恩。红头发的傲罗正呲牙咧嘴地捧着他的左臂，他毫不怀疑再过一会那上头就会一片青紫。多年来，赫敏的功力只增不减。

“别听他胡说，哈利。”褐发女巫急切地对她的朋友说道，“我们全都巴不得能和你们一起过节，你和斯内普教授。”

仍在搓揉着手臂的罗恩即时补充道：“如果他也想一起的话。”

哈利静静地凝视着他的二名好友，发觉了他们眼中的关怀与急切。他释然地微笑起来。西弗勒斯沉默着，依旧是看上去对外界一切人事物毫不关心的样子。但是哈利知道那不是真的。在桌子底下，魔药大师早已紧攥着他的手，示意他们该起身走人好一阵子了。

意识到他的爱人或许永远都不会原谅他的朋友，为了他们在他最需要的时刻双双缺席，甚至让他一度遇险……但他也明白，西弗勒斯同样会尊重他作出的决定。以那个男人的说法，该怎么说来着……那是可以忍受的？

“不了，伙计，还有谢了，赫敏。请替我向大家问好，顺便告诉他们不必担心，礼物永远会准时抵达圣诞树下，”他快乐地宣布道，“今年我们已经安排了其他的计划。”

是的。也许是圣诞大餐、甜点、剩余的大餐、新鲜的美味的甜点……还有一些，以及更多美妙的性爱。

西弗勒斯总要坚持他所有自愿付出的，那些吃力不讨好的作为是没有理由的，但是谁信呢？……哈利决定晚点告诉他，早上猫头鹰来过一趟；阿不思写了一封文情并茂的道贺信，长得像他们这个圣诞的采购清单，内容除了祝贺他的两个孩子都找到了真爱以外，还写了一堆西弗勒斯可能不会很高兴的……显然是故意写给哈利看的，对他个人的剖析。

──也许就只交给他副本？

哈利不确定自己是否能在它被毁尸灭迹以前顺利抢过那封信。况且他很久都没机会能承受魔药大师的怒火了，嗯……这种纪录最好还是继续保持下去。

 

**********

 

手里捧着一纸袋刚出炉的面包和糕点，哈利随西弗勒斯一同幻影移形到一条熟悉的小巷子里，然后慢慢地散步回旅馆。他们挑选的房间相当舒适，各项设备和附件都很齐全，外头风景不错，还意外的罕少有游客出现在视线范围里。在一切优点当中，西弗勒斯自是对于最后那点特别满意。

今年暑假，他们展开了一项甜点之旅。关于行程内容该如何安排以及其他的一切细节，西弗勒斯都没做出什么要求，他似乎已经过于习惯随波逐流的生活；没有安排工作的日子里，这个男人顶多会吃着甜品，然后考虑着该如何为下一项工作做准备。

从一开始的瞠目结舌到逐渐习以为常之后，哈利下定决心应该有个人将他拖出去享受生活──免得他们哪天回头记录这些年发生了些什么事时，就能完成一篇长到不能再长的详实工作记录报告。至于这个改变现况的适当的人选，自是舍他其谁。

生活再没有比这更好的时候了。哈利想着。斯内普的很多事都让他惊奇。像是他本以为西弗勒斯是更隐蔽成性的那类人，任何一点关注都会冒犯到这名魔药大师──正如这个男人过去数十年来所展现的样子。但他却想错了。

至少西弗勒斯并不介意哈利勾着他的手走在麻瓜世界的街道上。在哈利一开始迟疑地将指尖搭上他的衣袖──不确定是否该就这样捏着它的一角──的时候，魔药大师停住了脚步，转头看了看他的爱人。像是在瞬间理解的同时又觉得对方的顾忌有点好笑，他直接牵住了哈利的手。一路上再没放开过。

就在那个当下，哈利突然意识到，西弗勒斯真的爱他，甚至或许比他所能够想象的还要来得深──再没有什么能比具体行为更好地证明一个人的心了。

能够像这样享有特权地一次次越过那条将大多数人挡在外头的防线，慢慢挖掘自己的爱人还有哪些不为人知的一面，他不禁感到十分骄傲，并对之乐此不疲。

在愉快地解决了那袋烘焙食品之后，他们又躺回了床上。

“那些胡说八道的记者，”忽然想起他们前阵子在霍格莫德的餐厅约会时被围观的过程，还有近日报章杂志的相关报导，哈利抿紧了嘴唇。他没能成功地掩藏情绪，些许不快之色依旧表露在脸上，“他们不该那样说你，那太扭曲了，明明是我追着你不放。”

“我曾在意过那些吗？……不过是一群蠢货的意见，”惬意地将脑袋枕在哈利的肚子上，西弗勒斯懒洋洋地评论道，“建议你有时间不如回顾一下葡萄干布丁的历史，它的重要性高多了。”

 

Fin


End file.
